glees new Rachel
by charmedguylover
Summary: This is about Rachel's younger brother Elijah and the story is set in season 4 and Jake and Elijah get together but what Elijah doesn't know is that other people have their eye on him not just Jake.


Chapter one

I walked into the choir room of Mikinlie high school and instantly said. "hi I am Elijah Raven Berry and I'm here to audition to be in your glee club and rule just like my sister Rachel but even better so everyone just stay out of my way …he he just kidding but I will be running this glee club better than my sister , starting off with my audition song I will be singing defying gravity from my most favorite musical in the whole entire world Wicked."

" something has changed with in me ,something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game, too late for second guessing , too late to go back to sleep, it's time to trust my instincts close my eyes and leeeep, and soon ill by defying gravity , kiss me good night I'm defying gravity, and you won't bring me down, , bring me down ooooooooaaaaaaahhhhh."

Once I was done the lights on the stage all turned off and all I could here were the applause." That was amazing Elijah come by the choir room tomorrow and we will tell you the results. "I nodded and I walked off stage.

The next day I walked into the choir room as Mr. Shue said. Welcome our new members Wade 'unique' Adams and Elijah Raven Berry ." Almost everyone clapped except for Blane,Tina,and Brittany." Guys were is the love ." they all turned to Blaine and he said." Well mr. Shue there is already competition for the next Rachel and now we have her brother to face off against." Then I said as I sat next to Blaine and wade sat on the other side then insaid." Guys im here brother so I'm already the new Rachel so just back off now before I crush you all."

After having or little competition singing 'call me maybe' we all stood in a little pose then Artie said ." I will tell you all my decision tomorrow." As I was heading out of the auditorium I wasn't paying attention and I ran into this really cute guy and I dropped all of my stuff he leaned down and helped me pick it up and said. "sorry I wasn't paying attention hey you are that Rachel berry's little brother right well I'm Jake Jake Puckerman." Puckerman as in little brother to my old crush Noah Puckerman the sex god the Puckzilla and my first crush." Well if you must know I'm Elijah, Elijah Raven Berry and I knew your older half-brother I'm guessing ." He nodded as he handed me my books." Listen I was also wondering if you would like to go on a date with me, look I know you are gay and I'm bi so I wanted you to be my first boyfriend so what do you say." I was blushing like crazy and I nodded my head saying." Yes yes a thousand times yea." And he grabbed me by the waist and missed me this was my first kiss and I saw fireworks as we continued kissing he held me close as he kissed me he tasted like candy canes it tasted so good I melted into his arms

At the end of the day we were in the auditorium for the glee club auditions and all of them were terrible non of them were Glee club material, then Jake came on stage I finally got him to audition and at least try." I'm Jake well just call me Jake." Once he started to sing he sounded like an angel but still not as good as me because only one can rule the glee club ."Thank you Jake but that is all the time we have." Jake got frustrated and said." So I don't even get to finish my song." Jake said out of anger." Yeah he doesn't get to we could at least give him that." just looked to us and said." I'm sorry Jake and Elijah but we have a lot of people to see." Jake got mad and threw down the music stand and was about to walk off stage when I said." Jake babe just pick it up for me please babe please." He grunted and picked up the music as he was everyone was staring but I ignored them and when Jake picked everything up and put all back he simple bowed and said." Thanks for your consideration." And walked off stage I had to stay and watch the rest of the auditions.

When little Marley Rose got on stage I wanted to be her friend instantly


End file.
